1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication socket, and more particularly to a communication socket which prevents an unmatched plug to be inserted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional communication sockets for transferring signals have a body covered with a shell. The communication sockets have various types to correspond to various plugs such as RJ12 and RJ45, wherein the RJ45 plug is slightly wider than the RJ12 plug. If the RJ12 plug with a small width is inserted into the RJ45 socket, the conventional socket may be damaged and will no longer be able to be properly connected to the matched RJ45 plug.
Another conventional communication socket was invented to eliminate the above shortcoming. With reference to FIG. 10, this conventional communication socket has a body (50) which has a channel (51) with a semicircular cross section and therefore a plug identifying structure (60) can be received in the channel (51). The plug identifying structure (60) with a U-like shape viewed at the top side, has an axle (61) engaged with the channel (51) and is rotatable relative to the channel (51). Two sliding bars (62) are respectively provided on two opposed ends of the axle (61) and each of the sliding bars (62) has a triangular free end (not numbered). Two blocks (63) are respectively formed on the sliding bars (62) and a distance between them is smaller than a distance between the two sliding bars (62). When a matched plug is inserted into the communication socket, the sliding bars (62) will be pressed downwards to allow the matched plug to access the socket. If a narrow plug is inserted into the socket, the sliding bars (62) cannot be pushed downwards by the plug just located between the two sliding bars (62), so the plug will be obstructed by the blocks (63) and cannot be inserted into the socket.
However, the plug identifying member (60) cannot return to the original status automatically after the matched plug is removed from the socket. Thus, it is very inconvenient for a user to have to manually reset the plug identifying member (60) after removing the plug or before inserting the plug the next time.
Therefore, the invention provides a communication socket with a plug identify structure to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.